


Compel the Evil Away

by BishPlease



Series: Indigo's Adventures with Frightful Demons [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cats are scary to demons, He gets scratched too, I'm a joke, Indigo fights demons, Indigo is a kitty cat, M/M, Mention of Cuddles, My jokes suck, Ryan and Shane lost the ability to joke, Ryan doesn't like shadows, Shane can't joke, Shyan is briefly mentioned, ryan gets scared, shyan, this might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishPlease/pseuds/BishPlease
Summary: Ryan has a cat and apparently, cats are scary to demons.It was only a matter of time before darkness clung onto Ryan and his cat goes crazy.





	Compel the Evil Away

Ryan Bergara had a cat. He honestly didn't know _why_ he was given the cat but he accepted it. It was a bit of a strange meeting on a dark, rainy night in LA.

* * *

 

Ryan felt himself wobble slightly and used the brick wall beside him to steady himself. He, Shane, Steven, and a few of his co-workers went to a pub an hour earlier and Ryan might've had more than three drinks. Nonetheless of the number of drinks the man had, he always managed to get tipsy. But this- _this_ was a bit too much. His vision was strange and distorted and fuzzy for some odd reason and the sound of thunder felt like a giant bass drum was being played right next to his ear. Everything seemed to blend together and the logical part of his mind cursed at himself for walking home alone. Oh, and he also regretted taking a shortcut to his apartment building. Ryan stumbled down the alleyway not liking how the air seemed to become a strange static due to the thunder. He felt like it _really_ was going to storm. He definitively didn't want to be caught in that type of weather.

  
At first, the sight of a man in dark clothing scared the shit out of him but he couldn't figure out why it scared him so much. As his brain tried to piece that puzzle together while walking towards the end of the alley, the man hurried towards him and accidentally bumped into him and falling. Ryan caught himself (somehow) by grabbing onto a brick that seemed to jab out from the wall and watched in a daze as the man frantically got up, muttering apologies under their breath. 

The man had grey hair that was hidden due to the black fedora they wore and had a _very_ impressive mustache. Like, damn, that was a fucking impressive mustache. Mustache man wore a jet black trenchcoat with dark jeans. He wore black fingerless gloves that seemed to keep the man's hands warm and there was - Wait what was that? Before Ryan could look at the strange bundle in the man's arms with further inspection, Mustache man finally got up to his feet and stuttered," I-I'm so sorry sir- I'll ju-just be on my way." Ryan nodded and pulled himself away from the wall, ready to continue the long ass trek to the end of the alleyway when the man stared at him thoughtfully.

  
Mustache man said," You have a lot of darkness clinging onto you, young man." Ryan's mind spun for a second. Wasn't he just going to be on his way? Ryan looked back at the man curiously, his drunk mind getting the better of him. If Ryan was sober, he'd be gone before the man could even speak those words. Mustache man asked," Do you associate yourself with demons and spirits much?" Ryan blinked blearily for a few moments until his mind managed to latch onto the man's question. It suddenly began to rain and the ground beneath them became filthy with the dirt and the trash meshing together creating some sort of disgusting smell. Ryan really should get the Hell out of here. Ryan answered, beginning to sober up," Yess?" Mustache man said," I thought so. Well, young man, I have a solution for you."

  
Mustache man took a few steps to Ryan and tilted his arms forward, revealing a white blanket. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward, suddenly seeing a small black kitten asleep in Mustache man's arms. Ryan confirmed, his tongue feeling heavy and his saliva feeling thick," It'ss a cat." Mustache man said," You're quite right, sir. I'll tell you something." The man's eyes stared into Ryan's cocoa brown eyes and explained," Demons are afraid of cats. I'm giving this cat to you so they will protect you. Do you trust me?" Ryan's eyebrows once again furrowed thoughtfully but his half-sober half-drunk mind was like swimming through mud. He answered confidently," Yes." The man chuckled and said," Then you would believe it. Here, take them. They're a girl but they don't have a name. Name them whatever and take care."

  
The kitten was maneuvered into Ryan's arms and Ryan watched as the kitten squirmed in his arms, trying to become comfortable so they could fall asleep peacefully once more. Ryan looked up but the man was gone. He looked both directions but Mustache man was gone.

  
The next morning, Ryan was very confused to find a small kitten curled up in front of him and asleep. He eventually remembered everything by afternoon after grabbing cat stuff for the little kitten. He wasn't disturbed that much, even though he should be freaking out. The only thing that really did disturb him was that he just realized that the man's eyes were blacker than the night and had no whites.

  
It was funny when Ryan was looking for cat stuff. He didn't know what to exactly get for the little ball of fluff and grabbed lots of random things for them.

  
"Wait, should I get them a toy?"

  
"I heard cats like boxes. Do they sell boxes here?"

  
"Why the fuck do cats piss and shit in a box full of rocks?"

  
"What do demon cats eat? Fish?"

  
"Should I get a fish? Are there demon fish here?"

  
"Does Shane like cats?"

  
"Why the fuck is this cat toy fifteen dollars and this one is three?"

  
"Do I need a scratching post? What if I don't get one? Will they scratch my face off?"

  
"Oh no."

  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This is not good."

  
"Do cats wear collars? Wait, what if they get lost and I never see them again?"

  
"Okay, yep, I need a fucking collar."

  
"What color do they like?"

  
"Maybe red since they're a demon cat."

  
"Oh fuck this."

  
"Do I get a can of tuna or a bag of cat food for the demon cat to eat?"

 

"Why the Hell is cat litter heavy?!"

  
It was funny as Hell and Ryan might've gone a _bit_ overboard.

* * *

It was fucking cold. It was so cold and Ryan hated it. He didn't understand why he decided to go to a haunted place in October. But, those regrets washed away quickly.

  
Ryan could hear Shane snoring a few feet away from him in his sleeping bag. He felt a bit comforted, knowing someone was nearby but it didn't help the terrible feeling of being watched. Ryan's eyes darted around the room quickly and a scream got caught in his throat when he saw a figure standing in the corner of the room. A wave of fear washed over him and his hands shook as he took in the details of the figure.

  
The figure was like a shadow except it held a darker meaning. For some reason, Ryan felt as if it had evil intentions on its mind. Not for the two of them, but for one of them, and that seemed to be Ryan at the moment. Ryan watched as it came closer and closer until he felt as if it was _way_ too close. Ryan closed his eyes, his heart beating way too fast for his liking, his mind practically screaming at him to do something. Ryan closed his eyes and kept them closed and reopened them only to see the figure got closer. _Oh shit_ , thought Ryan. He suddenly saw the figure disappear and his mind went static. Ryan huffed in relief and rested his head back on his pillow. Okay, maybe he was just imagining things? Yeah, probably. Shane did say your eyes play tricks on you if you stare at the darkness for too long.

  
Ryan eventually fell asleep.

  
It was five in the morning when Ryan was torn away from sleep from an awful searing pain down his forearm. He let out a yell of pain and sat up quickly, grimacing in pain and holding his arm close to himself and fear struck through him quickly. Shane woke up quickly too, tired but the yell from Ryan was full of fear and pain which made the older man worried. He asked," Ryan? What happened?" All grogginess in his voice was gone and Ryan grabbed a flashlight, flicking it on to reveal that his forearm looked like it was torn to ribbons. Ryan was pale and his eyes kept flickering over the wound and to the corner of the room.

  
It was a bloody mess but all the scratches weren't deep enough for stitches but they were still deep. Ryan could see the first three scratches dragging down from the top of his wrist and then down to his inner elbow. Shane maneuvered himself over to Ryan and his eyes stared hard at the scratches crisscrossing Ryan's skin. Ryan whispered," Shane- that wasn't me." Fearful eyes met Shane's and Ryan was surprised to see that Shane was actually scared too. Shane turned off the camera and said," We're leaving. We need that to be cleaned." Ryan huffed and clutched his arm close to himself as the two grabbed their things and left.

  
The car ride to their hotel was abnormally quick in Ryan's head and immediately once they made it to their room, Ryan headed to the bathroom so he could clean up.

  
Ryan looked at the clean skin and saw the strips of skin refill with blood. He called," Do we have bandages? Shane?" Shane answered back," No, but we can use a handkerchief." Ryan watched as Shane walked into the bathroom, the bright light ridding of every shadow in the room. Ryan was glad for that. He asked," Why do you have a handkerchief?" Shane replied in a western-like accent," 'Cause I'm a cowboy." He dragged out the word 'cowboy' and Ryan wheezed, laughter bubbling in his throat. Shane sat Ryan down and tied the handkerchief over Ryan's arm. It was awfully quiet, a tension in the air between them. Ryan asked," What're you going to say this time...?" He felt sick and he knew he had to get home soon. He felt like something was watching him and he immediately knew that he needed Indigo. He needed Indigo's fur to brush against him, purr at everytime he pets her, and feel her warmth curled on his lap so he could know that she was safe and living.

  
Shane said nothing. He finished up and stood. Shane thoughtfully looked at the mirror and said," I believe you, Ryan. I believe that it wasn't you and that maybe it was something else." Ryan's heart fluttered happily, not as if it was performing a victory dance for Shane admitting that maybe ghosts were real but because... he didn't know. He felt happy for some reason but the unnerving feeling of being watched was still there. He said," Thanks, Shane." Shane raised an eyebrow and Ryan joked," Is it too much for the Shaniacs? Are they dying from the truth?" Shane smiled, a huff of amusement heard from him. Ryan smiled and said," Lets head to bed and get the Hell out of here tomorrow morning. I feel like I'm being watched and I fucking hate it."

  
Maybe the feeling got a _bit_ overwhelming at night but Ryan was glad that Shane let him snuggle into him so he could shield him from the terrible feeling.

  
When Ryan came home, he could hear the light paw steps of Indigo and smiled once he saw her. He watched as the small black cat padded their way to him. Indigo was darker than the night and blacker than the shadows. Shane has been telling him to rename her to Shadow or some shit like that but Ryan loved the name Indigo. It strangely fit the black cat, even though the color indigo was not black. Ryan didn't really know why he called her that. He could've named her Emerald because of her enchanted green eyes but he didn't. He named her Indigo and for some reason, the name didn't match up with the cat's description but it fits in with her personality and her grace.

  
But, as Ryan watched the graceful Indigo head towards him, she suddenly paused and didn't dare to step closer. Her eyes were instantly filled with hatred and she hissed. Ryan heard a growl behind him and he whipped around to see nothing. He backed up into his apartment but Indigo stood her ground, hissing at the front door. Her hackles were raised and all her fur was standing on end. Ryan pulled out his phone and began to record the strange event, deciding he'd send the video to Shane. As he recorded, he whistled and clicked his tongue but nothing worked to bring Indigo to him. He narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out why the little floofball was acting like this. He remembered how he got her but...didn't the guy say something? He pondered, ignoring the hissing in the background and his eyes widened as he watched as his front door opened all the way, revealing an empty entryway and suddenly it slammed shut.

  
Indigo's fur went down and her yowling and hissing stopped. Ryan muttered," Holy shit." He ended the recording and sent it to Shane. He picked up Indigo and buried his face into her pelt, letting her scent be the only thing he could smell. He hugged Indigo to his chest and carried her to the couch. He switched the TV on and heard his phone go off. He brought out his phone to see Shane text: Its just the wind, dude. Ryan chuckled, rolling his eyes and asked him if he could come over for a movie night.

  
As Ryan waited for Shane and watched the TV absentmindedly, he stroked Indigo's fur and was glad that she would protect him from the supernatural.


End file.
